Aftermath Part One:Gaea
by Utena
Summary: After Hitomi leaves, the real story begins
1. Default Chapter

~Aftermath~

**__**

By Utena Aston

PART ONE:

G A E A 

O N E :

The war was over. Zaibach had been defeated. Nothing could have made Allen Schezar any happier. He had gained back his lost sister, and he would take care of her. Hitomi had returned to her world and all was well in Gaea. 

Then why did Allen feel the pull of battle, the thrill of war? After the Zaibach Empire had been fought, King Aston had suggested that Allen take some leave time and put Allen's men to other random posts, scattering them over the countryside. Was King Aston still threatened by Allen's presence in the capitol? Did he still resent him for what he had done with his eldest daughter? Allen had no idea. But he was still restless. Driven. Waiting for something to happen in his life that would give him true fulfillment. But he didn't know what that something was.

Asturia was a-bustle with rebuilding. Millerna walked around the palace in a daze. She had not been the same since Hitomi came and went and her relationship (whatever it had been), with Allen had ended. Also, she couldn't stop thinking of Dryden who had gone off to make more money so that he could prove himself to her. Millerna was lonely, but she and Eries had grown somewhat closer together since the time of the war with Zaibach. Millerna now realized why Eries had never married and why she swore never to marry. She loved Allen. "Just like all of us sisters," Millerna thought it ironic. "We all fell for the same man at one time or another. Either our tastes are similar or it's in our royal blood." Just then, she saw a royal page coming toward her.

"Your Highness, Princess Millerna," he said bowing.

"Yes, what is it?" Millerna asked curiously.

"You are wanted in your father's chamber." 

"Thank you," Millerna said as she moved past the young man. She went directly to her father's room. He had still been bedridden throughout all these ordeals. Millerna and Eries were afraid that he was dying. She hoped that the reason he was summoning her was not to tell her some awful news. 

Stepping into the darkened room, Millerna crossed it carefully and approached the King's bed. She noted with concern that her father had also called Eries to be there as well. Eries stood very close to the sick man to one side of his bed. Millerna went around the bed to stand on the other side. 

"Don't look as if you expect me to die any second, Millerna!" Aston chastised weakly. Millerna blushed in embarrassment. Her worry must be too evident. 

"I'm just wondering why you wanted to see us, Father." Millerna said simply.

"As am I," Eries added in her low, smooth voice.

King Aston gazed up at both of their faces in turn. "So beautiful," he gasped. "All my daughters, so beautiful. And I do love you. Only I wish…" he broke off.

"You wish Marlene was still alive, don't you?" Millerna said quietly.

King Aston looked up at Millerna with surprise. "Yes," he finally said. "I do. I miss having all of you together. The last years of Marlene's life were…wasted. I never saw her or wrote to her. But I still loved her so much." Tears poured down from the proud King's eyes, grey, like all of his daughters' eyes were, or had been in Marlene's case. 

"But that is not the reason I have asked you here." Aston told them.

"It isn't?" Eries asked. 

"No!" Aston exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you that your Aunt Silvara died last week. Her daughter and only child will be coming to stay here in Palas as my steward. I want you both to be kind to her. She is just about between you both, eighteen, I think. She has no other living relatives other than you two and I. My sister, Silvara, was a lovely and kind woman. I hope her daughter will be like her. I have never seen her. In any case, she bears the name of Aston. She will arrive here in two days time."

"What is her name, Father?" Eries asked softly.

"Do-Domaris." The King said. Then they each bent down at his invitation and kissed his cheeks. Silently the Asturian princesses left their father to his rest. "I hope he will rest well." Eries said.

Millerna nodded. "But what of this girl coming? Domaris? Our cousin? I hope she does not complicate things!"

Eries put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "You must be kind to her, Millerna! After all, she just lost her mother. I'm sure she will be nice, and we could use some company just as much as I'm sure she must." Millerna shrugged and went to take a bath. Eries looked out the window at the dying sunlight. She felt a strange feeling inside tell her that this would complicate things, as Millerna had put it. But just how it would do that, Eries couldn't say. 

The next day was full of even more energy as the palace prepared to welcome the princess. The name of Domaris Ilyena Aston had been unknown to all the day before, but to-day it was constantly on the lips of servants and lords alike. Everyone knew that the Princess Silvara had been kind, but plain. However, she had married Lord Grantus, who had been a very noble and handsome man. Everyone was wondering whether or not their child, the Princess Domaris, was going to be beautiful or plain. They would find out the next day when the air convoy from northern Asturia came to Palas carrying the woman of the hour.

Eries was in charge of many of the preparations. She arranged to have one of the suites readied and that a feast was prepared for the evening of Domaris' arrival. Millerna fidgeted around looking for something to occupy herself. Eries only entrusted her irresponsible younger sister with menial tasks that no one could flub. Millerna resented this after she realized that any of the servants could have seen to these things.

"I want to help!" she complained to Eries. "You can trust me! Surely there is something I can do that none of the servants could see to."

Eries regarded her sister with kind, but wary eyes. They filled with mirth foreign to her strict attitude and she let a small amount of laughter bubble forth from her lips. "Millerna! You are just like a child!" she teased. "You may see that the chamber is comfortable enough and perhaps set the seamstresses to making a new wardrobe for our cousin, if you like. You are very fond of fine cloth and clothes, are you not?"

Millerna pouted at the teasing a little, but then asked Eries, "But won't Domaris have her own clothes that she shall bring?"

"Yes, but whether or not they will be suitable for life here in the palace, I do not know. It is better to be prepared. Now run along while I see to setting up a tour of Palas for her." Millerna, who was sixteen and certainly no child, went away in her most princessly manner to find the royal seamstresses and set them to immediate work on clothes for Domaris. She hoped that Domaris measured somewhere close to her, because they would need to use someone to fit things to, and Millerna thought it best that she volunteered. She pick out pretty cloths in colours that varied in brightness and pallour, as she did not know her kinswoman's taste. The gowns were fashioned in the designs used by women of the royal house of Asturia and gloves and slippers were made to match each outfit. 

Eries supervised the decoration of the palace with Asturian flowers, both wild and hothouse, and saw to it that everything was cleaned from the ceilings to the floors. This took the whole of the first day and part of the second. In the late afternoon of the second day, the day when the Princess was to arrive, everything was finished except a few of the gowns, which would be completed the next day.

An hour later, roars went up all over Palas as the convoy arrived on time. Everyone in Asturia loved the royal Princesses and now there came another. As the ships landed, Eries, with Millerna at her side, and the royal advisors and lords of the court, went to the top of the laid out red welcome carpet to greet her cousin. In a new gown of pale seafoam green, Eries stood tall and regal. Millerna looked beautiful in a brand new gown of dark rose colour. Excitement flushed her cheeks. But both of the sisters felt a certain degree of nervous foreboding as well, especially Eries.

Out of the large levi-ship came squires and advisors to the late Princess Silvara. They now would name Domaris as their mistress. Horns were sounded and escorted out of the ship by an elderly lord, came a young woman in a dark traveling gown and cloak. The fabric was heavy because of the cold winds in the north. The hood was drawn over the head of the woman and shadowed her face so that none could decipher whether or not she be plain or beautiful. Down the carpet the strange pair walked, and right up to the feet of the two princesses, where the lord bowed and the woman curtsied low. 

Eries held out a hand to the woman and said in a low, clear voice, "Our welcome, you have, O cousin. In your grief, in your glory, the memory of your beloved mother rests in our hearts as well as your own. May you come in to us and share our roof, our home, and think of it as your own, and we two as your own sisters."

The girl stretched out her own hand to meet and clasp Eries', and when they touched Eries felt a shiver go down her spine. Was there magic in this woman?

With her other gloved hand, Domaris removed her hood and revealed a crown of glorious hair. The elderly lord took her cloak from her delicate shoulders and her hair fell about her in sheets of stainless pale gold. Her dark gown emphasized the paleness of her hair and her white skin. Looking up at the princesses with a proud, yet calm air, Domaris met their eyes with her own amaranthine gaze. Her eyes startled both the sisters. They were not the pale grey of their father or aunt. They were dark, dark, dark! So dark that they seemed to overwhelm the pale flower-like face they occupied. The depth of their purple was unfathomable. They gazed up at Eries and Millerna with the glow of twin jewels and the beauty of them made the princesses' marvel.

"I thank you, beyond words is my thanks. To offer me a home in my time of need and grief," Domaris said in a silver smooth voice that held all the warmth and melody of music. It was neither low nor high, but both at the same time. It was full of authority and gentleness, a strange combination.

Millerna extended her hand to her cousin and gave her own greeting. Domaris gave her other hand to her so that she held both sisters' hands now. Millerna felt an unexplainable attraction to this strange, beautiful person. Eries also felt an attraction, but was somewhat wary of her emotions and did not let them show. Millerna was younger and more naïve and quickly let herself admire their cousin. 

"If I may ask, where is my Uncle?" Domaris inquired.

Eries answered kindly. "He is abed, sick. He has been ill since the war…" she trailed off as Domaris nodded with sympathy and understanding. 

"He will see you to-night, though, after he is well rested. He is showing all the signs of recuperating." Millerna told Domaris.

Together, hand in hand, the three princesses entered the palace as their lords and pages and guards followed after them. Domaris looked over her shoulder and indicated the elder lord who had escorted her. "He is my late mother's advisor, and my father's before her. His name is Lord Singleton. I would appreciate if you could perhaps make his quarters nearer mine than my other serfs."

The vulnerability shown in this request stirred the pity of Eries as well as the admiration of Millerna. "Of course," Eries answered swiftly. "I will personally see to it."

They escorted Domaris to her chamber suite and left her there with her maids to bathe and ready herself for the welcoming feast. Domaris thanked them again and they left to take Lord Singleton to a nearby room that had been prepared just in case of such a situation. Eries had seen to everything. 

"Isn't Domaris wonderful?" Millerna asked her older sister in awe.

"She is lovely. She is different. I suppose she gets her strange beauty from her father." Eries answered stiffly. She still felt unease for some reason. Though she was not sure if it was nerves or intuition that guided her, so she dismissed the feelings and went to the great hall to see that everything was being done rightly for the feast.


	2. Two

~Aftermath~

**__**

By Utena Aston

PART ONE:

G A E A 

T W O :

"Freid welcomes you back within its borders, Allen Schezar." 

Allen bowed in response to the Chief Administrator to the Duke of Freid, Duke Chid. The man went on, "It is our deepest sorrow, but our Duke is ill right now, and will not be able to see you very soon. But we offer you welcome and a place to stay in the palace so long as you chose."

"Thank you, Sar-Ranga," Allen said stiffly. His thoughts were not so calm though. His son was ill? Why? How? How could he, a nameless father, help the son who did not know him? Sar-Ranga inclined his head in courtesy toward the knight. He himself then escorted Allen to a room not too far from his own, which in itself was not too far young Duke Chid's.

When Allen was settled, Sar-Ranga went back to a conference chamber that was only occupied by three other men. They glared at Sar-Ranga with a helpless hatred. "Allen will be a problem if he finds out about our plans, don't let him get suspicious." Sar-Ranga told the Zaibach renegades. They all nodded. 

"We will keep to the secret rooms, so he will not see us," one said. 

"Lord Sar-Ranga," another asked, "do you intend to keep poisoning the young Duke?"

Sar-Ranga looked hesitant. He did not know that these three knew of that. "Yes," he answered shortly. The four men talked for a few more minutes before Sar-Ranga concluded their meeting. "Make sure you are invisible," he told them as he threw some of his trailing red robe over his shoulder and left the room silently. The Zaibach warriors watched him leave with murder on their minds and fear in their hearts. All knew that Sar-Ranga dabbled in the Dark Arts, but none knew the extent of his power. And none were willing to find out.

Domaris and Millerna got along together very well, and since Domaris was an exquisite singer and Millerna didn't know how to sing, it was only natural that her cousin teach her how. Domaris's voice was sweet and could go high and low. Millerna didn't have the same range because she was just learning, but Domaris complimented her on her efforts.

"You have a sweet voice," Domaris told her one day after they had sung The Lay of the Dragon together. Domaris was not a very talkative person and most of the time she spent with Millerna, she spent listening to the younger girl's constant chatter about clothes, flowers, balls and banquets and young handsome men. Since Millerna still admired him so much, Allen often came up in her statements. Domaris smiled warmly when she heard Millerna say things like, "Allen is the bravest knight," or "Allen is the handsomest man in Asturia". Millerna would talk about Dryden as well, but not as openly, because she wasn't sure just what she thought about him right now. 

At first, Millerna thought that Domaris was quiet because it was her nature. But then she realized it was in grief that the Princess was silent most of the time. 

After a few weeks of spending almost every minute of everyday with the chipper Millerna, Domaris lost some of her quietness and reserve and began to be more and more open. She was glad to talk about nothing in particular and made pointless comments as she and her younger cousin walked through the palace gardens and the markets of Palas. She would giggle and say quietly, "Look at that funny man's beard!" or "I love this kind of flower! We had it in our garden at home!". She would at first make note of these things with mild sorrow and homesickness, but she was young and so her wound healed faster on the outside than it did inside. Now she seemed lighthearted almost, except at night. At night, all of Domaris's heartache seemed to return to her as well as that sad and wise look to her flower-like face. She would walk in the gardens alone, in silence. While in the day time she would sing and talk and whistle and be merry, at night the moon and the stars and the depth of the black sky made her feel alone, and she was silent in response to this pain, this almost tangible fear of the wide world.

Eries, who's uneasy feelings were all but subdued after Domaris had become open and warm, returned after one of the palace watch informed her of her cousin's midnight vigils. 

Though these treks into the night seemed to be marring her spirit as well as her body, but Domaris would not let Millerna see this weakness during the hours of sunlight and singing. 

Eries thought that perhaps it was time that she confronted her cousin with her worries and fears. Walking along the palace halls, she carefully breathed to steady her nerves. When she reached the door of Princess Domaris's suite, Eries was sure that the young woman would listen to her advice and follow it promptly. She seemed to be so much less reckless than Millerna was. Her prim knock was answered immediately by Domaris's head maid who curtsied low when she saw that it was Princess Eries who was there. "Your Mistress, please," Eries commanded and the woman nodded and bowed low again before disappearing into the rooms. A few moments later, Domaris came out wearing a lightweight gown of some white material, which Eries didn't recognize as from Palas. Domaris's white head bobbed a polite greeting to her cousin and her dark eyes gave off a strange light of their own when she smiled softly. She invited Eries inside and dismissed the servants so they could talk freely. 

Once they were alone, Eries began. "I must come to the point, cousin. I am worried about you. You seem fine during the day when Millerna is with you, but at night, I am told that you go about the grounds till dawn. Don't you sleep?" Eries's last comment was somewhat exasperated in tone. 

Domaris smiled softly again. But her eyes seem to get even darker. "I seem never to be tired here. Perhaps it is the sea air." She looked out the window across from her. Eries clenched her jaw. She hated to be dismissed so easily. She tried again.   
"You need to get your mind where you are now. I am sorry for what has happened to you, and even though I can understand and sympathize with your grief, I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself!" Domaris jerked with surprised and she seemed to come back to reality. 

"You care what happens to me, a cousin you barely know?" she whispered low.

Eries stiffened. "I care. I also care about the reaction it will have on my sister if you continue down this road. She adores you already. Do you want to tear her down with you?"

Domaris looked down at her hands in her lap. They were small and white, like the gown she wore. Eries thought she was crying, but when Domaris lifted her face, her eyes were dry, though they looked as if they carried the weight of the girl's pain. Eries felt relieved. Perhaps her advice and all that she said was sinking in. 

"Will you promise me to do better for yourself? You cannot go on like this any longer," Eries said calmly, in a voice that reminded her of her own mother. It reminded Domaris of her own mother as well, in attitude if not tone.

Domaris raised herself from her seat and crossed over to Eries's side. She leaned down and wrapped her slim arms around the other woman's neck. Eries felt tears well up into her own eyes, but she knew that there were none in her cousin's. "Thank you," Domaris said softly. Then her voice seemed to choke on the next words that left her lips. "I will try," she breathed. Eries bowed her head and held the girl for what seemed like an eternity.

Allen looked at the strange things he saw surrounding him. He dared not touch them; they all gave off a strange feeling of evil. 

After four weeks of the Duke staying ill and in fact getting worse each week, Allen had become suspicious. Sar-Ranga seemed to be unalarmed by this illness, and would allow no one but the healers and himself to visit the young Duke. 

"He's my son!" thought Allen now angrily. "And he might die if I don't find a way to save him." He had snuk into the Duke's chamber and visited him more than once and he had confirmed by the third visit that Chid was being poisoned. Allen was sure that the one behind it was Sar-Ranga who would, because Chid had no heir, inherit the dukedom if Chid were to die. So that is why Allen had now snuk into this room which belonged to Sar-Ranga, who was away from Godashim for the day. Allen felt like he could barely breath with the dank and dusty air around him. He was looking for an antidote for his son, though, and so he tried not to let it bother him.

While shuffling through a shelf full of bottles, Allen felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and in the same movement, grabbed his sword and pulled it out. It was Sar-Ranga he faced, with his blood red robes and grim face set into a strange grin that seemed unnaturally giddy for the old man. Allen held his sword to Sar-Ranga's throat. Sar-Ranga continued to smile. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his hands shot out from beneath his robes. Allen fell backward and his sword flew from his hand. On the ground, he writhed in pain, holding his head between his hands. It pounded and pounded with a throbbing pain that was excruciating in its consistency.

Sar-Ranga laughed at him. "Trying to save your son?" he mocked. Allen was in too much pain to be shocked by the advisors' knowledge. He was barely hanging on to consciousness when three men came in and Sar-Ranga told them in a voice void of emotion, "kill him". 

The Zaibach trio carried Allen's bloodied body to the edges of Freid's border with Asturia. They had beat him severely and then slit his wrists and throat. 

They dumped him deep in the woods and kicked his lifeless body with vengeful lust. To them, he had been part of the army that had defeated the glory of their nation, so they were glad to do this even if Sar-Ranga had told them to.

Then they left and went back to Godashim. Allen didn't stir for hours after that because of lack of blood, but when he finally did, it was the next morning. He knew he was dying and was surprised that he wasn't already dead. He also knew that because he was alive, he would have to warn someone about Sar-Ranga so that Chid could be saved. He crawled at first, in his weakness, and then he was able to walk a little bit at a time by using the support of the trees in the woods. By mid afternoon he was halfway to Palas. But he was so weak. 

"I have to keep going…" he rasped in a voice he did not recognize. His throat felt raw from its wound and from lack of water. The pain from bruises and cracked ribs made him more alert, but the feeling was gradually slipping out of his limbs, and Allen knew that when it did finally, he wouldn't be able to move any more and would die. He had to reach Palas before then. He just had too…before he died.

"Domaris?" Millerna asked. "What are you thinking about?" 

Domaris snapped back from her reverie and smiled knowingly at the younger princess. "I was thinking about my home," she answered steadily, "and the woods around it. They were beautiful woods and I knew every inch of them."

Millerna looked impressed. "Wow. I don't venture much into the woods outside of Palas. They're too large. Father and Eries wouldn't let me. And I'd get lost anyway."  
Domaris laughed softly. "The woods around Gorla were much larger. They covered the whole of the northern border."

"And you knew them all?" Millerna was surprised.

"Yes. But it took years to learn them without getting lost." Domaris picked a flower and looked deep into its heart and went on. "I first explored the woods with my father when I was young, before he died. And afterward, I would go off on my own."

"Without servants even?"

"Uh huh. Sometimes without even telling anybody where I was. I would stay for days out in the woods and hunt and cook my own food. I felt like a wild woman. The servants and Lords would all worry, but my mother always knew…" Domaris trailed off. She sat down on the grass and her full skirts billowed up around her. Millerna joined her and studied her cousin's face. She had noticed how tired she had seemed lately, but she seemed to be getting better. Millerna thought that perhaps Eries had something to do with that. Almost every night when she wasn't busy, Eries was in Domaris's chambers, talking with her, playing cards or even just sitting. Eries was trying her best to distract Domaris and then make her go to bed. It seemed to be working, because for the past week, Domaris had slept the night through without sending for Eries or going out into the gardens. Eries was very pleased by this and on the nights they spent time together, she learned to trust and love Domaris. She also felt very protective of the young woman, who had a tendency to be independent and never asked for help, even when she needed it desperately. Eries responded to Domaris's pride and independence and approved of both, but she also noted that Domaris seemed starved for affection, both physical and verbal. She gave her both when Domaris accepted them, hugging the young girl and talking kindly to her as an older sister would. In fact, Domaris became like another younger sister to Eries, while Millerna thought of their cousin as another older sister. Domaris also felt a bond to her cousins, but that night, after talking about the woods of Gorla with Millerna, she felt an unexplainable need to go and walk in the woods outside of Palas. She had to. There was no question in her mind about it. 

Eries came by her suite to see if she needed company and Domaris refused, feigning sleepiness. Eries was satisfied and left.

After she had gone, Domaris shuffled out of the palace in a dark, hooded cloak and went silently into the gardens and then the woods. 

The night was clear and pure, and Domaris breathed in the summer-scented air and walked briskly on the moonlighted ground. She loved the feel of the trees about her, close and friendly and the moon's light shown brokenly through their branches as if it was a companion following her way.

Domaris took off her hood and let her hair spill about her and her dark eyes seemed to penetrate the even darker shadows of the forest surrounding her. 

While walking past a small glade, Domaris heard a sound unnatural to those of the woods. She paused, head cocked, listening like a deer ready to flee. It was a strange rasping noise that came from the far side of the glade. Domaris stilled her own breathing and listened longer and harder. Her heart was stiff in her chest as fear welled up inside of her. She had an insatiable curiosity, though, and walked silently and slowly toward the noise. 

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the other side of the moonlit clearing. Domaris stopped at the foot of a large oak and let her eyes readjust to the dark. Then she listened again and moved toward the noise, which, because it was louder, told her that she was closer.

At first she couldn't make out anything, but then she thought that she saw a strange faint light outlined against a tree a few feet ahead of her. Squinting to see better, Domaris could make out a large shape leaning against the trunk. The sound was coming from this thing. Domaris called out, too afraid to approach any further without knowing if were man or beast.

Or spirit. At the sound of her voice, the thing stirred and she thought it looked at her.

"Please…" she thought she could make out that word. It was a human. Now she knew. It appeared that whoever it was was injured or hurt. She wasted no more time, but hurried over to the person.

It was a man with long blonde hair that was dirty with dust and dried and wet blood. His face would have been pale if it was not similarly stained. His eyes were large and dark and desperate. Domaris loomed over his hunched figure and she swooped down and put her arms around him in one silent-smooth movement. The moment she touched him, he fainted.

Allen woke later that night and the moon was high in the black sky above. He felt warmth around him and a smell like honeysuckles. He blinked in the pale light and looked up to see a face, a beautiful face. Pale white with large eyes that seemed to fill it and make it look like a newborn fawn. It was a woman and her hair of stainless pale gold half shrouded her and him. He thought he saw himself reflected in those dark eyes. 

Domaris looked down and noticed that the man was awake. She held his head carefully on her lap and with her small hands to keep it still. 

She opened her soft lips and said, "Ahh, noble lord, you are awake. I've tried to stop your bleeding and pain, but I'm no healer and can only simulate painlessness."

He groaned in response. It was true; he felt none of the pain, which he had throughout that horrible journey in the forest.

"Who are you?" he said and was surprised that he spoke clearly. "Are you a forest spirit?"

Domaris looked uncomfortable. "I'm the Princess Domaris of Asturia."

Allen looked surprised. "Princess?" he asked. "Do you know Princess Millerna and Princess Eries?"

Domaris nodded, but then because she wasn't sure he had seen the gesture said, "Yes, I know them. They are my cousins and I am staying with them at their castle in Palas."

Allen looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Can you give them a message for me? Tell them that Allen Schezar is dead, and that…"

Before he could finish speaking, Domaris gasped, "Allen Schezar! Are you he?"

Allen looked startled. "I am."

"But you are not dead. Not yet." She chided.

"I will be soon."  
"Not if I get you to the palace soon. Now I will help you walk there." She lifted his head off her lap and rose to her feet.

"I don't think I can walk." Allen remarked.

"I'll make you walk," Domaris said. And then she closed her eyes and lifted her face slightly toward the sky and the moonlight seemed to brighten slightly. She spread her arms and Allen could hear a strange sound, like the voice of the wind in the trees. He realized that it was Domaris singing. Her voice was soft at first and slowly, almost too slow to notice, it gained in volume until it reached its zenith and seemed to fill the whole glade in which she stood. 

At first Allen was in awe. But then he realized that this was magic. Magic was strange to him and he was afraid of it. He got an eerie feeling like that which he had had in Sar-Ranga's secret chamber. And yet it seemed not to be black magic, and yet Allen was still wary. 

When she had finished her spell, Domaris looked down again. She leaned forward and held out a white hand to Allen. Her eyes seemed innocent of any dark purpose in her power, and Allen reached up and clasped her hand with his own. He rose to his feet and then took a few unsteady steps. After that, it was as if his feet were not his own and he was walking swiftly with Domaris beside him, her hand warm against his cold, bloodless one, on their way to the palace.


	3. Three

~Aftermath~

**__**

By Utena Aston

PART ONE:

G A E A 

T H R E E :

"Where in the world is she?!!" Eries screamed at the head maid in Domaris's chamber. 

"I-if you p-please, Your Highness, I don't know," the maid said quivering with tears. "She done slipped out, r-right…under our noses. We none of us have seen her!" 

Eries felt pity for the woman, but didn't show it. "Do you know where she could have gone?" 

"She don't tell us her wishes, M'Lady. We don't know where she went!"

Eries dismissed the blubbering woman. It was just past dawn. Eries had been unable to sleep and finally decided to go and check up on Domaris. She found out from the maids that Domaris had been gone all night and still hadn't come back. Eries immediately had the grounds checked and the market, but had found no trace of her cousin. Now she was sick with worry. Suppose Domaris was unconscious somewhere and they wouldn't be able to find and help her. 

Just then, a gate-man came into the hall where Eries paced. 

"My Princess," he said.

"Yes," Eries said with impatience. She thought it was some trivial matter that the man had come about. "What is it?"  
"We have the Princess, your cousin, the Lady Domaris and a man what come with her, in the main hall."

"What!" Eries cried out.

"They came in just a minute ago, all ragged and mussed. The man is cover't wi' blood…"

The gate-man would have gone on but Princess Eries walked swiftly past him and said, "Take me to them."

Domaris lay on the hard hall floor next to Allen, spent with exertion. Allen was beside her and she glanced over to see him with his eyes closed, his chest rising slowly with laboured breathing. The moment they had come through the gates of the palace, Domaris had been identified and asked for Princess Eries to be notified. Then she had told the men to lay Allen down gently and she herself had then sat down and eventually laid down to rest next to her traveling companion. 

It had been an arduous journey, and Domaris had almost broke down physically and mentally more than once. But her strong will kept her going. Her spell on Allen's body had certainly helped, but as dawn approached, the magic began to fade and Domaris had almost had to drag Allen into the city and then the palace gates. She was sore all over from falling down countless times. Then after falling, it would be even more difficult when she had to heave Allen off the ground as well as herself. She had wasted her breath at first with giving small words of encouragement, but after a while she stopped that even and gave her silent support to the dying man. Allen had said nothing.

Eries entered the main hall and rushed across its length to the huddle of guards and gates-men. They parted for her and she saw on the floor two of the most helpless figures she had ever seen. Domaris looked as if she had been to hell and back and if she had not been told that it was Allen, Eries would not have recognized him in his current state even if it were worth her life. Her heart throbbed in pain; she could tell how near death he was. She turned to the head gates-man. 

"Take this Knight to the best healer in the palace and see that he lives. You understand? He _lives_," Eries commanded and it was done. Eries knelt on the floor next to her cousin. The young woman's hair was coated in dirt and grime, leaving its previous whiteness a dull brown. Carefully Eries lifted the girl's upper body into her arms and cradled her there. After a moment, Domaris's eyes opened. 

"Mother…" Domaris breathed. Eries felt pain tug at her heart. She would never forgive this girl for what pain she was causing her! How could she!? But, she had saved Allen…and she was alive. Eries stilled her anger. She was just angry because she cared, she knew, but still it hurt. 

"Domaris," Eries said quietly. "You are…safe." The large eyes closed again. Whether Domaris had heard or not, Eries couldn't say. "If only you would let me protect you, care for you." Eries said bitterly, the frustration clear in her voice. She hated things that she could not predict, could not control. And yet she could not help but care for those whose souls wandered and were lost. That was why she loved Allen. That was why she loved Domaris. That was why she had loved Marlene…

Domaris woke up and saw the worried face of Eries peering over her. She blinked and tried to sit up, but Eries pushed her down and said gently, "Lie back and rest still. You've been through a lot and a few hours rest isn't enough time to get over such an ordeal."

Domaris let her head slid back onto the pillow. "How is the man. The…Allen?" she asked.

"Better than when he arrived, but still unconscious. Millerna is helping the healer Makrim attend to him. They are doing their best."

"How long has it been since…?"

"Six hours. You recover fast mentally, but your body isn't yet ready, so just rest. I'll wake you in the evening." Eries left the room and gave the servants strict orders that no one was to disturb Lady Domaris's rest except herself and the healers.

In the room where Allen was being tended, no one was allowed except by the approval of Makrim. Millerna had become his apprentice over the last year and had learned much, despite Eries's disapproval, but Makrim still had the final say. 

Eries waited outside until he was ready to see her. He came out and closed the chamber door behind him. He was a small man with a thin, stringy beard and a bald head. He wore robes of deep blue embroidered with the healers sign stitched in gold thread. He also attended to King Aston, but he was needed here much more for the moment. 

Eries went to him and leaned down to be on eye level with him. She was a tall Princess. 

"How is Allen Schezar?" she asked calmly.

"He is deeply wounded and broken. His wrists are cut badly as well as his throat. And he has five broken ribs. Other than that he is bruised almost all over. He suffers from lack of blood mostly, and over exertion. They said he walked all the way from Freid's border to Palas. But that is impossible!!" The old man squinted in disbelief and smacked his gums. 

"Will he live?" Eries asked.

"It's amazing he is living and has lived this long! But I cannot tell as yet. It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not he does not give up fighting for life. He is so wearied, I do not know if he has the energy to even form the will or reason to fight." The healer looked worried and gentle for a moment. "It is a pity," he said, "that one so brave as to come that far…" In a flash, Makrim caught himself and went back to his usual feisty manner. "But perhaps he was just a fool! Only a fool would walk in pain. Only I cannot see how he could have walked. It is impossible!" The old man beckoned Eries inside the room as he reopened the heavy door. "But of course you will want to see him now. He is your friend, is he not?" Eries gasped, but only slipped a moment before answering.

"I know him. Yes," was all she said. 

Makrim, who had an uncanny ability to see into the hearts of men and women, read her true feelings and frowned grimly. He had been the one to deliver Eries into the world and he felt a special bond to her. She was sensible and strong. So unlike her younger sister. Of course, Makrim loved his apprentice as well, he only wished she would not be so foolish sometimes!!!

Inside the chamber it was dark and stuffy. Eries allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark, and then felt Millerna take her by the hand and lead her to Allen's bedside. Allen's body and face had been washed and he was clean of blood and dirt, and yet still Eries felt that she would not have recognized him if she had not known it was he. He looked so weak, so pale, so unlike himself, the strong warrior, Knight of Caile. She showed no sign of her horror, but her worry could be read by those who knew her in the depths of her eyes. 

"He has not once awakened?" she whispered. Millerna shook her head. Eries did not even turn to see the movement though. She had known the answer and was merely talking to herself more than to anyone else. The pain in her usually calm voice was audible. Makrim excused Millerna, saying that she needed a break. Millerna left humbly, obeying her master, but she felt that he only said that so that Eries could have more privacy with Allen. But she noticed that Makrim did not leave the room. The reason was because Makrim did not want Millerna to see her older sister, whom he knew that she depended on, looking and acting this way.

"A woman in love is always the most disturbing thing to see," Makrim muttered to himself. 

Eries sat in silence, holding Allen's hand. But a few times she leaned forward and whispered to Allen. Makrim never did know quite what she said. But it helped induce the miracle that followed, of that he was sure.

"You are better, aren't you?" Millerna asked as she fawned over Domaris who sat on a chaise lounge in a long, loose robe.

Domaris laughed quietly at her cousin's dismay. "Better, better, I'm all better," Domaris sang. "Just don't jostle me too much! I'm still a little, um, sore."

Millerna laughed along with her tired looking cousin. Domaris's spirits were up, that was for sure. Knowing this made Millerna feel better in spite of the fact that her idol, Allen, was still unconscious. Eries visited him no more. Millerna was there to help Makrim, but she was never alone with him, and Millerna had a suspicion that that was Makrim's doing. Why, though, she had no idea. But she thought it might have something to do with Eries. 

Three days of rest seemed to do the trick for Domaris though, and now she wanted to see the man whose life she had saved. She didn't yet have the strength herself to go to him, though, so one of the knights picked her up and carried her across the palace to the chamber that Allen occupied. Makrim waited at the door. He had not seen Domaris since he had not been the healer to attend her. In fact he had never seen her before. (He didn't attend her arrival banquet, he was much too busy, much too busy!) Seeing her now as the knight set her down before the door, Makrim was in awe. She struggled to straighten her weak body and stand firmly by herself, but the kind young knight, (who was a bit in awe of her himself, hoo hoo!), would not allow it and put his arm about her so that she could lean on him. This, Domaris resigned to, but not unkindly.

Makrim held out his old, withered hands to her and she gratefully put both of hers in his grasp. The moment her skin touched his, Makrim felt a strange sensation go up his arms. He looked at her in bewilderment, but Domaris seemed not to have noticed. Makrim's face was solemn as he led her into the chamber. The knight remained outside so that he could carry Domaris back to her chamber when she was ready.

Domaris was able to walk to the bedside with the help of Makrim. She gazed for a long time at Allen's pale face. She had not realized how handsome he was. Of course, that could have been because he had been covered in filth and dying. Domaris almost felt herself crying as she thought this. No man like this, this strong and good, should die such a death. It wasn't right! 

Makrim stood back and watched. He knew now what he had felt. Magic. But what kind, and how strong? Was this beautiful princess a dark witch? 

Domaris eventually turned away from the bed and back to Makrim, apparently ready to leave, but Makrim stopped her.

"What did you do?" he asked her. Domaris stared down at him blankly. Makrim put his hands on her shoulders, and not ungently shook her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he repeated heavily.

Domaris narrowed her eyes and then an expression of helplessness came over her face. Makrim didn't move an inch.

"You made him walk!" Makrim said. It was a statement, not a question.

"I made him walk," Domaris said in a flat tone. Whether she was agreeing or admitting, he couldn't tell.

"And what else?"

"I eased his pain. I numbed him. Then I made him walk. It was to save his life. I swear…" with these last words, Domaris looked up pleadingly at Makrim. His eyes held no pity. 

"How dare you. How dare you use magic, daughter of this noble house. Have you become a darkling?" 

Domaris stared at him, at first with a blank expression. Then her eyes widened and she looked like a frightened child. "I don't know what you mean," she protested. 

Makrim's own expression melted into a kinder one. He loosened his grip on her shoulders. She doesn't know about what she has done, thought Makrim. She thinks she helped him. But the magic, though it enabled him to arrive here, no doubt, it also drained even more of the life out of him!

"It is alright, my dear," Makrim said kindly. "I will talk to you another time. Be not afraid. The Princess and I will not let him die. You did what you thought best." Makrim opened the door. Domaris at first did not know which princess he meant, but she thought it must be Millerna, whom she understood was his apprentice. She was to find out later that she was wrong, he meant Eries. 

The knight smiled at Domaris but then looked worried at the worn expression she had. She held out her arm and he bent lower so that she could drape it over his shoulder and then he stooped to pick her up. 

Walking away, the knight tried to get closer to the beautiful princess. "Your Highness is so light. I could carry you around the whole palace and not tire!"

Domaris glanced at him. He smiled winningly. She let her lips smile back. "You are sweet, Dorian," she told him. Then her smile faded. "Did you know that man. Allen?"

Dorian didn't let his smile fade; though his spirits fell slightly. Allen always attracted women, even on his sickbed! But Dorian respected Allen, and had been friends with him. Dorian was also a Knight Caile.

"Yes," he answered finally. "He is a good man. He is too young and valuable to die. You were noble to save him. Many great men could not have done such a thing."

Domaris smiled again and Dorian set her down in front of her door. She had thought she had helped to save him, but the words of the healer Makrim had bothered her. The truth was that she really didn't know about her magic that much. She said goodbye to Dorian and he kissed her hand before parting. 

Lord Singleton waited inside her chamber to greet her. Her maids left her after helping her sit down in the window seat. 

Lord Singleton looked at Domaris. "What is troubling you?" he asked.

Domaris's lips pouted. "Do not worry about it. It is nothing."

"You used your powers on that man, did you not?"

Domaris nodded. 

Lord Singleton smiled and went to her. He took her hands in his. "You grow stronger, my pupil," he said in a low voice. Domaris looked out the window. She had a fear and suspicion growing in her heart and it felt hard and cold. Lord Singleton's hands felt like icy claws around her small warm ones. His eyes flickered in amusement. 

"Perhaps it is time that I told you how your father died," he said to her. Domaris felt as if those hands had just slipped around her heart.


	4. Four

~Aftermath~

**__**

By Utena Aston

PART ONE:

G A E A 

F O U R :

Domaris sat in silence. Lord Singleton had left over an hour ago, but she still was unable to think of anything else except of what he had told her. Never in her life had she felt so betrayed. She felt angry and afraid at the same time. 

Lord Singleton had told her the horrible tale of how he had taught her father magic, and then the darkness of his own power had consumed him and her mother eventually. Then Domaris had known for the first time ever, fear of this older man who had seemed like a kind mentor. She did not let him see it. She didn't know what he would do to her if she let him know that she might betray this to anyone. 

She wondered why her mother had never stopped Lord Singleton from teaching her this dark and consuming magic. She had to have known about it. Domaris felt the trickle of tears slide down her face. She didn't know what to do. 

In her mind, on its own, came the image of Makrim the healer accusing her of being a "darkling". What had he meant by that? Domaris suddenly felt she must ask him. She ran across her room in her anxiousness, but then fell halfway to the door. Oops. She had forgotten about her weakness. 

She called for one of the serving ladies and had a message sent for one of the guards. She didn't want to trouble Dorian, who was a Knight of Caile, just to carry her down the hallway!  
However, Dorian was the one who showed up. He had intercepted the message and insisted on being the one to transport her. He said he didn't trust her to the common coarseness of the guard. Domaris submitted meekly. She had to get to Makrim somehow, after all. 

Once she knocked on Makrim's door, she felt uneasy. She didn't know him very well. He opened the door almost an instant later and glowered up at her from under his stringy eyebrows. 

"Yes?"

Domaris fidgeted. "I came to… ask your…I need help…I," Makrim pulled her inside. He led her to a comfortable chair with a straight back. It reminded Domaris of him, kind and yet no nonsense! Domaris cleared her throat and began again.

"I found out just a few hours ago…about what you meant. I guess that I am a Darkling. I've been cursed. My father was cursed, and my mother. I thought I was being taught magic to help people and things…" she trailed off, uncertain.

Makrim shifted his weight and expression and peered at her closely. "Who taught you these things?" he asked. 

"I don't know if I dare to say." Domaris looked up at him helplessly.

"You are safe, child. Tell me."

"My Advisor, and my father's and mother's before me. His name is Lord Singleton. His room is very near mine. And I am afraid of him now. He just told me about how my father was killed. His own magic turned on him and consumed him. And my mother. I don't know if…" Domaris looked lost again.

"I will help you. There is a way to reverse this dark magic and make it into a strong light magic. But the answer to that turning is deep inside of yourself and I cannot tap into it for you. But I can teach you and train you to look for it. You may be saved yet, if you'll let me help you," Makrim's voice was grave.

"Yes." That was all Domaris said. But already she felt the darkness welling up within her, as well as the fear.

Allen's face looked much healthier, but Eries knew that he was still weak and unconscious. For the past five weeks, he had remained in a coma like status and made very slow progress. Eries had not had the courage to visit him again, but today she somehow needed to see him. The first visit had strongly affected Eries. She had felt as if she was pouring her love into him. That frightened her a great deal. Eries had never spoken words of love to anyone out loud in her life. And that time she had only whispered them.

She studied the fine face of the man she loved with sorrow in her heart. Part of her feared his death, but another part feared almost even more his life because he never noticed her. 

Eries was staring intently down at Allen's face when suddenly she sensed movement. Had his eyes just blinked? She told herself she must have been seeing things. But then a moment later Allen opened his eyes all the way and stared blankly up at her. 

"Oh," Eries breathed in surprise.

"Eries?" Allen's voice sounded far away, but audible. Eries couldn't speak. She just wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and cried. Makrim watched the scene from a dark corner of the room and noted with his keen vision when Allen's arm moved to stroke Eries's long hair.

A few days later, Allen stood before King Aston, who had been moved from his sickbed to a chair. 

Allen spoke as calmly as he could as he relayed the situation he had come across in Freid. Aston sat in shocked silence. 

"Sar-Ranga," he finally said. " How could he…? He was a good friend of Chid's father! Do you think he wants to take over Freid?"

"Yes," Allen answered simply. Then he added, "And I'm not sure what else he plans to do. The men who were under his command were leaders of the Zaibach Renegades."

Aston's thick brows lifted in surprise. "We will have to think carefully about this," he muttered.

Dorian gazed at Domaris with unmasked admiration. He reached out for her hand and held it gently. He had been so bold a few other times when he had visited. He had never kissed her, but he longed to. When she had come out from visiting Makrim a few weeks ago, she had burst into sudden tears, and Dorian, ever chivalrous, had held her in his strong arms and comforted her.

Domaris tolerated his touch with a friendly indifference. She appreciated Dorian's companionship more than he knew. She was so lonely without Millerna. When King Aston had sent her to the South, Domaris felt like she might never see her again. Domaris might have allowed herself to love him, if she hadn't been so preoccupied with her soul searching with Makrim. 

Dorian looked at her and tried to decide whether now would be the time. He felt he couldn't stand to wait any longer. He pulled Domaris's hand until she was facing him. With a straight face, he confessed his feelings. "Domaris, I want to marry you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known and I love you. I want to look after you too. I won't ever let you be lonely. Will you say yes?" Domaris had not reacted at all when he said this, but she was not so detached from her emotions as to not be ashamed. She hung her head and shook it. Dorian's face looked strained. "No?" he said.

"No, I'm sorry Dorian. You are a good friend, but," 

"But you are in love with Allen, right?" Dorian showed just the slightest cynicism in his tone. 

Domaris's head jerked up. "No!" she said in surprise. "I don't even know the man! How could I be in love with him? I'm just sick inside right now. I… it's hard to explain," Domaris sighed. 

Dorian gazed down at her in concern. "Is that why you go to see Makrim each day? Because you are ill?"

"Yes. It is."

"I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you." Dorian himself didn't look the least embarrassed himself. This puzzled Domaris.

"Are you very…disappointed?" she inquired.

"Very. But I hope to get the opportunity to ask you again sometime. And I hope you will change your answer."

Domaris smiled. "I hope so too."

Allen found Eries in the State Room, where she was going over the tedious paper work that she did in place of her father. He swaggered over to the table she was sitting at. She was so intent on what she was doing that she didn't look up.

"The Princess who was King," Allen said.

Eries looked up and smiled softly. "Yes, that's right. Well, someone's got to do the dirty work." She stood and walked toward him. "You look much better. Less like death is hounding you."

"Death has hounded me many times. It's nothing new," he waved his hand in a mock dismissive gesture. They both laughed openly. 

Allen looked into Eries's face. She seemed happier than he had ever seen her. That was good. She could be too serious sometimes. 

"Princess, can you tell me something," Allen said suddenly.

Eries swallowed, but her voice remained steady. "What do you want to know?"

"There was a woman who saved me. I haven't seen her. Who is she? I don't really remember anything she said to me when we met. I was in some pain." 

Eries looked down. Her cheeks flushed in anger, but she didn't let it show up in her answer.   
"She's the daughter of our father's late sister and our cousin. She is living with us now; we are her only family. Her name is Domaris."

"Oh," Allen said and straightened his stance. He looked into the distance as he repeated the name. "Domaris." 

Eries felt like her heart was hard as stone in her chest. Allen never noticed her, she thought.


	5. Five

~Aftermath~

**__**

By Utena Aston

PART ONE:

G A E A 

F I V E :

Aston commanded troops to leave at once to go to Freid and rescue Duke Chid. He also told them to arrest Sar-Ranga and his men and bring them back to Asturia to be put on trial. He contacted King Van in Fanelia and asked him to come as soon as possible and offer his support. He hoped the young King did not hold any grudges toward him for ransoming him to Zaibach before. After all, Aston had been threatened by them and nearly forced to sign a treaty with them. And it hadn't lasted long anyhow.

Allen would have liked to be among those chosen to go, but Makrim proclaimed him too weak physically. Aston pointed out that his involvement with Chid might make him mentally incapable as well.

So Allen stayed behind. 

Domaris's face was stiff in concentration, her brows knitted together tightly as she tried determinedly to separate the darkness inside herself and find the light. 

Makrim held her hands lightly and studied her closely, offering small words of encouragement. Finally, Domaris sighed and let her head drop. Makrim let her hands go and nodded approval.

"You've improved a great deal this week. You are beginning to clear the dark magic," he noted.

"No, it's still there. It's getting stronger." Domaris shook her head without looking up.

"But you are able to complete almost all of the training I have given you. You have a strong light within. You just need to find it so you can totally banish the dark." He patted her head fondly. 

"That man I healed has been asking for you," he said suddenly.

"The one I…'saved'?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I wouldn't let him see you, but now you are ready to. It can do no real harm if he simply talks to you. The spell wasn't that strong."

But Domaris shook her head no. "I don't want to see him. Even thinking about him makes my head spin and I feel sick. Besides, he owes me nothing. I owe him nothing."

Makrim looked disapproving, but kept silent.

"I will now be able to sever the bond between you and your former master. Lord Singleton will have no power over you once that is done."

"But his curse still will," Domaris sighed. She felt weary from training so hard.

"I will complete this process tonight. Tomorrow, I will denounce him."

Domaris nodded absently. She was grateful to Makrim. But she felt that denouncing Singleton would not solve even half her problems, although she would be glad not to have to worry about avoiding him anymore. She had been ducking him ever since the night she told Makrim about him. She felt she didn't know this man that she had trusted all her life and that made her feel very insecure. And if possible, even more alone. 

When she had first come, Singleton had been there with her to support her in her grief. Her cousins and uncle were all new people to her, and she felt like an outsider at first. She knew that she had been accepted now, even by Eries, but the fact that her main pillar of support had betrayed her all her life made her feel like she couldn't trust anyone.

Makrim had sensed these feelings in her and made her try her best and not give up on people. That had been the best lesson she had ever learned: to never give up. 

Makrim stood in front of the royal council and Princess Eries. Aston was still too ill to join them. With determination in his small steely eyes, Makrim told the council all that he knew about the accused. He publicly denounced Lord Singleton in place of Princess Domaris. She would have done it herself, but Makrim was not sure whether that would be wise or not, even though their magical link was severed.

Lord Singleton stood across from the council, straight as a reed, but his dark flashing eyes darted about the room in guilty anger. He was a weak man inside and enjoyed preying on others. He was not clever enough to admit to his crimes and beg that he had changed. He instead protested innocence in his desperation. Makrim scoffed at his pitiful display. This made Singleton even angrier. 

"What do you know about dark magic? How do they not know that you aren't a dark sorcerer yourself, accusing a poor innocent man like me?!" he screamed. 

Makrim laughed. "Feeble, lost soul," was all he said. Singleton screamed again and moved toward Makrim. He put his hands on the old man's throat before the guards had him secured again and were waiting for the council to proclaim judgement.

Sir Talkawan was the head of the council and spoke for the body in their decision. "The Great and Just Council of the nation Asturia has proclaimed the following judgement upon the accused, Lord Singleton of Asturia. We hereby proclaim that after reviewing the statements and the accusations against the accused, we have decided to set upon his head, banishment to Northern Asturia. He will be in the care of the Seintain Monks until at a time when he has repented of his crime, at which time he will be again brought before this council to discuss his release from sentence." Sir Talkawan sat down. Princess Eries nodded for the guards to take him away to the harbour. 

At the harbour, Singleton was able to struggle free of his captors. He laughed madly to himself as they lost him in the crowd and made his way toward the river Altres that separated part of the border between Asturia and Freid. He would not be defeated entirely. Sar-Ranga would help him if no one else cared for him now. He swore he would revenge himself on Makrim, that old fool. Also he wanted to taste the revenge he would have on that young traitor of a Princess. He hoped his curse would make her pay. If not, Sar-Ranga would help him find a way. (That rhymes -_-;).

In the darkened chamber in Godashim's palace, Singleton bowed low before Sar-Ranga. This man's power was greater than his ever could be. Sar-Ranga smiled slightly at the man who knelt at his feet.

"You have come to me at last. You could have been my pupil before and this would never have happened to you." Sar-Ranga's eyes flickered darkly in the dim torchlight.

Singleton looked up into the older man's face. "I was a fool. I was full of…"

"Pride," Sar-Ranga finished. "Yes you were. But that is the past. I can use you now too."

Sar-Ranga's voice made Lord Singleton quiver, but he suppressed his uneasiness. "Yes, my Master."

Domaris felt the darkness spreading inside like black ink spread out when spilled on paper. Eries was much too busy with affairs of state now that war with Freid was a possibility. She was only able to visit with her cousin a few times a week. Dorian had gone off with the troops, so Domaris didn't have anyone but Makrim to talk to. She couldn't visit with him outside her training each day, because he had to tend to the ill King, who was a little worse from all of this excitement.

Walking around the gardens in the bright sunshine, she thought about Millerna and what she might be doing. She wondered if her cousin was as bored as she was. 

Allen walked out of the palace doors and into the blooming beauty of the gardens. He was not surprised to see another person enjoying the warm sunshine of the day. He did a double take when he felt he knew this person. It was a young woman in a blue gown. Her face was turned away from him. He squinted his eyes and tried to remember. She looked so familiar, like a waking dream. Just then she began to walk further away from him. Allen walked quickly to overtake her. When he was at her side he knew who she was. Her eyes gave it all away. 

"You were the noble lady who saved me in the woods," he said without any preamble. 

Domaris gazed at him in surprise. She recognized him now. He looked much better than when she had seen him last. As if an afterthought she replied, "yes." 

"I knew it. Your name is Princess Domaris, correct?" Allen didn't wait for a response. "I owe you my life," he said.

"No, I…You don't know what I did. If you knew you would hate me." Domaris looked away from the sky blue eyes that stared at her intently. She felt like a fool. She hadn't ever wanted to see him again. Especially once Makrim had told her what the spell might do since it had saved Allen's life. She started to move away, but Allen pulled her back to him and made her face him. Here, in the light, she looked so strange and foreign. In the light of the moon she would fit right in with the rest of the night, as she had when he had first seen her. Her dark eyes swam with unshed tears. She couldn't stand this! 

Allen felt pulled in, he felt like his soul was being tugged from inside of him and moved toward this young girl. His lips met hers for little more than an instant. He felt intoxicated, like he was drowning. Domaris shoved him back and stumbled away from him before she broke out into a run back into the palace.

Allen rubbed his throbbing head. His thoughts swam at random. He felt dull and overcome at the same time.

Behind a pair of rose trees, Eries stood with her hand to her mouth in shock. She had come out to see Domaris, knowing she would be here. Free from her duties for the afternoon, Eries had thought that Domaris might enjoy shopping in the marketplace with her. She had seen Domaris near Allen. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Eries knew that this was the first time Allen had met his heroine, so she thought they might like privacy. She had just ducked behind the trees when Allen had leaned down and kissed her cousin. No words could describe Eries's despair as she watched Domaris run away.

Eries heard the knock at her door. Makrim entered without waiting for Eries to answer. He came across the room. Eries saw in the way that he looked at her with pity that he knew what had happened. How he knew, she did not question. She simply flung herself into his open arms and cried as she never had before.


	6. Six

~Aftermath~

**__**

by Utena Aston

PART ONE:

G A E A 

S I X :

Allen fell ill very soon after that day. He was bed ridden and was unable to visit with many people for a while.

No one heard any reports from the troops that King Aston had sent to Freid. King Aston himself was doing some better. He considered the matter and sent in very stealth spies, not to invade, but to report back what had happened to the troops.

Makrim went into Allen's room quietly, lest the young man was sleeping. He remembered the feeling ominous feeling he had had when Domaris had suddenly burst into his chambers a few nights ago with bitter tears streaming after her. She had knelt on the floor at his feet and told him about her encounter with Allen. Makrim had been optimistic, and gone to see Eries. But now Allen was ill, which clearly meant that the spell of Domaris's magic was stronger over the man than he had thought.

Allen looked up at Makrim's entrance. He had been staring up at the ceiling. He felt as if he was drowning, his mind was fuzzy and amazingly clear at the same time. He had felt this way since he had kissed Domaris. What was it about her? He couldn't put a finger on it. 

Makrim gave him an herbal drink that he hoped would soothe the headache and weakness Allen suffered. Other than that he could do nothing. But he could warn off Allen.

"Allen Schezar, I must tell you that you cannot see Princess Domaris anymore. If you do, you will become ill again."

Allen tried to sit up, but Makrim pushed him back again. 

"What do you mean?!" Allen exclaimed.

Makrim did not answer.

"I think… I think I must love her…" Allen said.

Makrim jolted. Now he must tell Allen. "No, you don't love her." Makrim frowned at him sternly. "She has magic…"

"I know she has magic. She is beautiful. Her magic saved me." Allen stated this simply. 

"It isn't what you think. You know of Lord Singleton's banishment?" he didn't wait for an answer. "He is the one who talk Domaris magic. He taught her father as well. But it is dark magic."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked again.

"I mean that he taught them magic of darkness that is a curse. It consumed and killed her father and now it is killing Domaris. It also caused her mother's death. You must stay away from her. The bond you feel to her is the draw she unconsciously put on you by using her magic on you, but it is made even stronger because of the fact that she saved your life with this spell. She is dark now, but she is learning to find the light. Do you know astronomy? Think of her as a black hole and you as a star that will be drawn and sucked into her to your death if you get too close. Until she has found her light within, I suggest you do not see or speak to her." Allen nodded solemnly before Makrim added snappishly, "Let alone KISS her!!!" He stomped out.

Lying still, Allen realized that what Makrim said was true. He felt sorry for the poor cursed girl. A shiver ran through him. He would make sure to steer clear of her!

As Allen slept, he dreamt. In his mind's eye he saw himself surrounded by a beautiful garden. The daylight waned and gave way to the night. He heard a soft noise behind him and turned to see a woman walk away. He followed after her. The woman wore a gown of swirling silk, and although Allen reflected that the night air might be chilly, she wore no cloak save her own pale hair, which shimmered in the moonlight. 

The garden faded away and Allen still followed the woman until she led him to a room. The chamber was completely dark except for a single torch on the wall. The woman knelt next to a figure that seemingly slept on a bed. There she wept and held the person's hand and poured all of her own strength into the person, whom Allen saw was a young man. Allen stepped closer to get a better look. He saw that the man had long blond hair and a pale face that resembled his own…Suddenly Allen realized that it was himself that lay on the bed ill. He felt now that he must know who the woman was who wept so for him. He walked around the bed and beheld the woman's face. It was the most beautiful face he had ever seen, filled with patience and kindness and long-suffering and yet was so young and noble looking that he wanted to hold it and kiss it. With a shock, Allen saw that he was looking at none other than Princess Eries. It dawned on him that this dream was most odd and seemed to be giving him all that she had to give. It reminded him of when he had first woken up from his illness and seen her face above him…as if she had been there all the time doing what she was in his dream, willing him back to life. How odd! Allen thought. Why would Eries be so involved in his recovery, unless it was that she really cared for him-

Note: This is not the end of Part One yet. This isn't even the end of chapter six. I'm still working on it! Be patient, please! Part One has Eight chapters, all of which will be up soon. The story Aftermath itself has Four Parts: Gaea, Earth, War, and Peace. I know it's a very long story!!!

~Utena 


End file.
